


Right for Spite

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin's right ear is burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right for Spite

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 prompt "bedtime ears a-burning"

"My ear is burning." Caitlin tugs at her right ear and it's a measure of their day that her silk nightgown isn't even registering with Joe. 

"I guess at least we know who's talking about you," he grimaces. "I'm sorry for what she-"

Caitlin shushes him as she slips into bed, presses herself against his side and lays her head on his shoulder. "Iris will come around," she tells him, more in hope than certainty. She feels his doubt when his arms go around her, hold her tightly. 

"I hope so." 

Caitlin closes her eyes, sleep a long way off.


End file.
